Bad Romance
by Top Gear woman
Summary: Bella is a very famous psychiatrist and when she gets visited by the handsome and single Edward Cullen, she has the perfect remedy for him. WARNING! Very lemony! Don't read when you're not an adult!


**Hello**** everyone!**

**So this is a lemonade practice for me. I know, first I had Inner Beauty, but I decided to replace that one by a bundle of one-shots of lemon. So this is a warning. Rated M because of lemon in every chapter and language.**

**Every chapter is inspired by a song, so listen to it while you read this for the best quality!**

**I would very appreciate it if you would review and tell me how I'm doing. Don't have mercy, just be honest and tell me all the things I do wrong. **

**There is also a possibility to make a request; like a song, or even an idea for the next chapter. So have fun!**

**Shout outs to my Beta-Reader and best friend on Fanfic, Samarium. You should take a look at her stories one time, they are awesome! Can't live without ya, girl!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. At all. I'd wish Edward Cullen owned me, though. XD**

* * *

_**Song: Bad Romance by Lady Gaga **_

_Title: Bad Romance_

_World: All human_

"This week I've visited Alice Brandon, who is very worried about her 25-years-old, soon-to-be brother-in-law. But first; a mother-daughter relation ruined; can it be fixed? I'm Izzy Swan and this is _Halfway to hell_."

I took a breath as the camera man indicated that the title song had started.

I loved my job as presenter of my own live show. I was 24, and I dreamed of this job since I was sixteen years old. In my program I helped with broken relationships, but I would never dare to compare myself to Oprah; she was my big example.

The camera man signed and counted off with his hand from five to zero. Quickly I checked my appearance; I was wearing a brown spaghetti strap dress with golden belt, jewelry and high heels. Then I looked to the camera again. "Welcome to _Halfway to hell_. Today I'm talking to a daughter and her mother who…"

After a long, unbroken chat and a few tears, I gave them my blessings and called in the next ones; "It's time for today's special. Please welcome Alice Brandon and her fiancée Jasper Cullen."

The public clapped. A tall blond guy and a small girl with black spiky hair came on stage and I greeted them with a firm handshake, before indicating them to sit down on my famous red couch.

"Welcome Alice and Jasper. So, Alice you send me a mail."

She nodded. "It's about Jazz's brother, Edward. He is 25 years old now and he has had very bad experiences in relationships."

"Yes, because, Jasper, I've heard about your family. You're pretty loaded, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, and that's what made him how he is now. Cullen Advertising is a very famous company and we are a royal family. This is what his last girlfriend knew all too well."

"What was her name?"

"Tanya," they said together.

"Okay, I won't ask any more, because I want to ask that to Edward himself. But first we'll go to the commercial break. Keep watching." The camera man signed again and I stood from my chair, offering my hand to Alice again. "Thank you very much, Alice. And you, too, Jasper."

As soon as I released her hand, Alice started bouncing on the couch. "O god, this is sooo amazing!" she said excited.

"Never been on television before, have you?" I asked. She shook her head and I laughed. I called Angela, a stage worker. "Ang, this is Alice. Alice, this is Angela. Ang, would you like to give these two a fast tour through the studio?"

Angela nodded and I started to walk away, but Jasper stopped me. "Uhm, Izzy, could you maybe go and talk to Edward? He's been refusing to meet you and I think he's going to say no at the very last moment."

I nodded and walked straight to the changing rooms. I found the one with **guests** on it and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a low, male voice answered.

I opened the door and looked at the strange man. He was tall, but not as lean as Jasper. He had green eyes and messy bronze hair. He was wearing blue jeans and a white button-down shirt. He was lying on a black couch and looking intensely to a television, which was turned on at my show.

"Edward, right?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Yup," he said, popping his lips on the 'p'.

"Are you alright? You know this is good for you, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, well, I don't think I need any help."

I chuckled. "You don't know how many times I've heard that one."

His head shot in my way. His eyes widened as he noticed who I was for the first time. "Fuck, Bella, I didn't know that it was you."

I frowned, suddenly confused. "How do you know?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

"What?"

"Bella. I never ever let someone call me Bella," I explained.

Now it was his turn to frown. "You- But you hated to be called Isabella, so you told everyone to call you Bella."

"Yes, when I was in _high school_." I gasped. "Did you go to Forks High?"

He blushed and pumped his fist in the air. "Go Tigers."

"I knew I heard your name somewhere before. My name is Izzy now. Wait a minute…" I thought for a moment. "Tanya? As in the-biggest-cheerleading-whore in history? Oh God. No wonder you ended like this."

"I didn't even like her." He looked at the television. "Don't you have to get to stage?"

"Nah. There's always a short newsbreak between the commercials, so we have something like twenty-five minutes left. And why do you say that like you're not joining me?"

"Like I told you, I don't want any help."

"I don't care." I sat down beside him on the couch. "I'm doing this for you, not for me."

He shrugged. "Are you still friends with Rosalie?"

I nodded. "She's my roommate."

"I hate the fucking thin walls in our house. She and Emmett are always banging through them."

That statement shocked me. "They – what?"

"Didn't you know? They're screwing each others brains out since we moved to Seattle."

"I'm going to murder her in her sleep tonight," I growled.

He laughed. "Whoo, cat fight. Can you record it?"

I slapped his shoulder and laughed with him. "I think of it as a revenge. She has cursed me to death the day of our graduation."

"Why?"

I started blushing furiously. "I had a crush and I never dared to so much as utter a single word to him."

"Who was it? Mike Newton?" he asked.

I coughed loudly. "Are you crazy? Absolutely not. No, uhm… It was someone else. A very cute boy. He has a godlike body, the most amazing sex hair I've ever seen and his eyes… oh his eyes reminds me of emeralds."

His eyes went from shock to understanding and then to amazement. "You had a crush on me?"

I nodded.

"You know what? I had a crush, too. But it was never Tanya. Tanya only made me feel desire, but no love. The only girl I have ever loved was a beautiful brunette with chocolate-coloured eyes."

"M-me?" I stuttered. "But I'm plain, I'm boring, I'm ugly… you don't have any reason to like me. I mean I'm just so…" My murmurs got interrupted when he shot forward and his lips dominated mine. Immediately melted into the kiss. It burned through my veins and made my heart pound like it was going to burst through my chest. I've waited years for this moment and here it was, like a dream coming through.

When we pulled away in lack of oxygen, he brushed my cheek with his hand and he looked at me, his emerald eyes filled with lust. "I want you."

"Then take me. I've waited so long."

His eyes were set aflame by my words and he attacked my lips again, more forceful this time. He pushed my backwards on the couch hovering over me. I bowed my back, bringing my body closer to his. My body responded to his and I felt my nipples harden and my arousal grow as I thought about what was going to come.

His hands trailed down to my knees and he hitched my legs up and around his waist. I gasped into his mouth. As he had spread my legs, the skirt of my dress had ridden up somewhat and his covered, now obvious arousal was pressing against my boy shorts and rubbing it against my dripping centre. He pushed himself against me again and again, the sensations making me breathless. He grabbed the hem of my dress and quickly pulled it up and over my head. He looked down hungrily at my brown strapless bra and matching boy shorts.

He groaned. "God Bella. Are you trying to kill me?"

I giggled as I unlocked the necklace and threw it to the ground. I left my earrings in. They didn't do any harm. I tucked at his shirt. "Your shirt has to go, too," I said.

Instantly, he leaned back and whipped the shirt off. I gasped at the sight of his defined abs. "Have you been working out?" I asked as I touched his rock hard stomach.

"That's definitely Tanya's fault," he chuckled.

"I should thank her. It's very sexy," I told him and he grinned.

"Really?" I nodded. "Well, you're very hot, too," he said as he cupped both of my breast and flipped my covered nipples.

I gasped and threw my head back against the cushions of the couch. He chuckled and as I bowed into his hands, he rapidly moved his hands around my torso and undid the clasp of my bra. He flung it to the ground with the rest of the forgotten clothes. He leaned back a bit to look at my now bared breasts.

"Beautiful," he said as he palmed my left breast. "Bella, you're so exquisite." He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth.

I moaned as his tongue worked over the sensitive peak. "Please," I panted.

He leaned back when he heard the word passing my lips and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Please what?"

"Please, hurry, Edward," I begged him.

He smiled and went back at tasting my skin. He licked a trail from my breast, down my body. He stopped just above my boy shorts and looked up. He met my gaze as his fingers curled around the shorts at my hips and pulled them down my legs. He kept looking at my eyes before finally tearing them away and looking at my naked form. "Oh my God," he gasped.

Before I could respond, my world exploded. He buried his head between my legs and started lapping at me in all earnest. I whimpered and moaned and twisted my head from side to side.

"Edward," I moaned loudly.

"So beautiful," he mumbled into my sensitive skin and I cried out at the sensation. "Let me feel you, Bella, cum on my tongue." He then forcibly sucked my clit into his mouth.

"Oh God, Edward!" I yelled as an orgasm ripped it's way through my body.

He kept sucking at me until I came down from my high and moved up my body again. I was panting hard and trying desperately to calm down. He sucked a spot behind my ear, while waiting for my breathing to even out.

"In… me…" I gasped.

He leaned back "What?"

"I need you in me… now," I said.

Comprehension clouded over his face and he sprang off the couch and undid his pants. He pulled it down with his boxers and I took in the sight of him.

I had seen many men, but no one could compare to Edward. His erection was long and thick and I became aroused again as I saw it standing upright, knowing it was for me.

"Protection?" he asked.

"I'm on the pill."

He nodded. I bit my lower lip as I watched him climb back onto the couch and he met my eyes. He leaned forward and I felt his tip at my entrance. I put my legs around his waist, crossing my ankles behind him. He held my gaze as he thrust into me for the first time, but I broke our gaze as my head fell back. He chuckled softly as he withdrew and then penetrated me again. I gasped and moaned as he picked up a pace which wasn't too slow, but wasn't also at top speed. It was just perfect. Deliciously perfect.

"Bella," he groaned as he pushed his face into the crook of my neck and nipped at it. He sped up and I whimpered as the pleasure began to overtake me.

"Oh my – Edward!" I yelled as a second orgasm with the force of an atom bomb crashed through me.

"Yes, Bella, yes!" he shouted out as I felt his release shot into me. He rode out his orgasm and collapsed on top of me.

Just as we started to calm down there was a loud banging on the door. "Edward? Is Izzy there?" I heard Angela call.

"I'm here, Ange. I just made Edward put on some decent clothes, so don't come in. How many?" I asked. Edward pulled himself of me and stood beside the couch, offering me his hand.

"Eight," she answered as I smiled at him and accepted his hand. He pulled me to my feet and we started dressing ourselves again. As I tried to get my hair back into order, Edward chuckled and came over to assist me with it. He combed his fingers through a few strands which seemed to do the trick. He pulled me against his body one last time and kissed me until I was dizzy.

"Does that mean you're going to company me on the stage?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. People will think really weird things if they discover you couldn't make me change my mind in half an hour," he chuckled.

I smiled and pulled him with me.

"Welcome back to _Halfway to hell_. As I have told before the commercial break we have a few very special guests. Oh, I forgot to say before, Alice, congratulations with your engagement."

The audience started laughing and clapping at my silliness. I laughed a bit, too. "Gosh, sometimes I'm such a klutz." The audience laughed again.

"It's okay, Iz," Alice said. "Thank you very much."

"I'm very happy I still got a chance to say it. But anyway, back to Edward." I turned to the camera again. "Edward has been betrayed by his ex-girlfriend. Edward is 25 years old and a very lucky, loaded man. I've done some research about Tanya, who works at Denali Associates. It seems to be that she has stolen many contacts and customers from Cullen Advertising. Edward never trusted himself to love anyone else again. Let's invite him in, shall we? Ladies and gentlemen, give a loud applause, for Edward Cullen!"

He came onto the stage, waving at the public as they clapped loudly and some women even whistled at him. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"So, Edward, you definitely don't have a lack of offers, I get that hint of the audience." The audience laughed again. "So what's the problem about starting dating again?" I asked him with sparkling eyes.

"Oh, I'll definitely start dating if you'll be my date for the rest of my life," he grinned wickedly. The audience laughed again.

"Well, why not? If that will help you start trusting people again. Let's make a deal," I said. "We'll go dating and then you'll come back again and we'll see if my therapy have helped you. What do you say?"

"I say I'll pick you up at eight," he said and the audience laughed again.

"Okay, everybody, this was it for tonight. But, we will definitely see Edward back to check my therapy. This was _Halfway to hell_ and hopefully I will see you all again soon. Bye bye!"

_**Can be continued**_

_**But probably won't**_

_**;-p**_

* * *

**This was it folks!**

**My first one-shot! I think I did it quite alright if I say so myself. What about you? Please tell me what you think about it, likes and/or dislikes. Don't be afraid to crush my little heart; I'll only learn about it. **

**And I'd love to hear about suggestions!**

**XOXO**

**TGW**


End file.
